Ilusión
by Sephir01
Summary: Estas aquí. De pie frente a mí. Mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas. Susurro tu nombre y sonríes. Solo quiero abrazarte y nunca volver a dejarte ir. (Tanetane Island one-shot. / Lucas pov)


**Hola gente! :D** se que este fic no estaba dentro de mis proyectos...ya me habían pedido algo de Tanetane Island y nunca pensé que podría hacerlo pero la idea surgió y no se cuan bien puede expresar las emociones, pero espero que les guste y puedan sentirse tal como Lucas se siente en el fic.  
(no es lo esperado en un 14 de febrero...intente hacer algo romántico y esto se me ocurrió...todo lo contrario hahahah)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus correspondientes creadores.** (A quienes amo por crear tan maravilloso juego! n.n)

_(( Un anon que dejo review en mi fic "Recuerdos" me pidió que escribiera de Tanetane Island así que esta historia esta dedicada a esa persona C: ))_

Sin mas que decir, espero les guste.

* * *

***Ilusión*  
**

* * *

¿Cómo combatir el dolor? La he perdido. La he perdido para siempre. Ella no regresará y mis lágrimas no dejaran de caer por mis mejillas. Ha pasado una eternidad desde ese momento, pero a la vez, el tiempo parece ir más lento.

No sólo la he perdido a ella, tú igual te fuiste. Por más que traté de detenerte no me hiciste caso. Me apartaste con rabia de tu lado y me dejaste. Rogué porque te quedaras conmigo, te necesitaba. Te necesito. Pero tan sólo volteaste dándome la espalda, dejándome tirado entre lágrimas.

Encerrado en mí… nuestra habitación, llorando, durmiendo por cansancio y culpándome de abandonar a mamá, alejándome y escondiéndome como un cobarde. Odiándome por no seguirte, por dejarte ir, por llorar y no tener el valor de luchar a tu lado. Escuchando como nuestro padre rompía todo, gritaba de rabia y lloraba en silencio, y yo encerrado sin ser capaz de bajar y compartir su angustia y dolor, dejando que se vaya en tu búsqueda, abandonándome a mi suerte.

Ahora, aquí, mareado y desorientado, te veo. Me apoyo en el tronco de un gran árbol, con unas horribles nauseas. Duster golpeando el piso con rabia, Kumatora tapando sus oídos gritando silencio, rogando porque dejen de hablar y Boney a mi lado ladrando con ira en tu dirección. ¿Por qué?

Claus.

Te observo a la distancia, no me atrevo a acercarme a ti.

Estas aquí. De pie frente a mí. Mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas. Susurro tu nombre y sonríes. ¿Cuánto ha pasado? Lloro con fuerza mientras grito tu nombre y corro hacia ti. Solo quiero abrazarte y no dejarte ir jamás. Decirte cuanto te he extrañado, decirte cuanto te necesito, decirte que lo lamento, decirte que te amo.

Boney se interpone en mi camino, tratando de alejarme. No lo entiendo. Le digo que eres tú, Claus, mi hermano, pero él solo te gruñe. Levanto mi vista hacia ti y noto que ya no me sonríes. Das media vuelta y te alejas de mí.

Grito tu nombre para que te detengas, lloro suplicando que no me dejes otra vez, aparto a Boney con más fuerza de la necesaria pero no me importa en este momento, necesito detenerte, no quiero volver a perderte, no ahora que te he encontrado, no ahora que sé que estas vivo, ¡no ahora que estás conmigo!

Te detienes bastantes metros adelante, sin girar a verme. Te llamo y me acerco con lentitud, escucho los ladridos de Boney a lo lejos y a mis amigos decir mi nombre pero sólo me concentro en ti. Alargo mi brazo y mis dedos casi rozan tu camiseta, pero me detengo al oír tu voz.

"Todo el mundo te está esperando." Giras a mirarme y sonríes. "Todo el mundo te está esperando para lanzarte piedras, escupirte, y hacer de tu vida un infierno." Doy un paso atrás, asustado. "¿Quién es 'todo el mundo'?" Ladeas tu cabeza lentamente, tu sonrisa crece y tus pupilas se dilatan. "Todos los que amas."

Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos y retrocedo rápidamente tropezando y cayendo sentado, sin dejar de mirarte en ningún momento.

No entiendo. No entiendo. ¿Por qué me dices algo así? ¿Todos me odian? Todos me odian. Tan solo soy una carga para todos. Sólo me ayudan porque no tienen otra opción. Todos a quienes quiero me odian. Soy un inútil. Cobarde, llorón, patético, débil. Soy tan débil. Insignificante. No puedo proteger a nadie. Dependo de todos. Lo único que hago es llorar y ocultarme.

Todos me odian. Todos me odian. Todos me odian. Soy inútil. Soy inútil y cobarde. Soy un cobarde.

Me odio.

Escucho voces y levanto mi cabeza que sin darme cuenta oculté entre mis brazos. Boney llora a mi lado, Kumatora y Duster me observan preocupados y Claus ya no está. Me pongo de pie en un segundo y corro en su búsqueda. Grito desesperado su nombre, rogando que regrese. Las suplicas de mis amigos se oyen distantes pero me están siguiendo y yo sólo corro más deprisa tratando de hallarte.

A los pocos minutos se me acaban las fuerzas y caigo de rodillas. Las lágrimas han cesado al fin pero el nudo en mi garganta persiste y la opresión en mi pecho me impide respirar apropiadamente. Estoy agotado y no he podido encontrarte.

"Vamos a cambiar lugares."

Oigo una voz risueña y rápidamente levanto mi vista enfocando tu rostro a unos pasos frente a mí.

"Cambiemos lugares. Lucas." Te acercas inclinando tu torso, quedando justo sobre mí, mirándome con una sonrisa, obligándome a tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás para verte a los ojos, en una posición dolorosa para mi cuello. "Lucas. Cambiemos lugares." Te acercas a mi rostro, tu sonrisa se tuerce y tus pupilas vuelven a dilatarse. "Tú eres más… ¡Tú eres más…!"

Grito cubriendo mis oídos para ya no escucharte y cierro mis ojos mientras te alejas otra vez.

Cambiemos lugares. Cambiemos lugares. Yo soy más… ¡Yo soy más…!

¡Debí haber sido yo! Yo soy más débil y cobarde, mi hermano es fuerte y valiente, ¡él no merecía todo esto! Yo debí haberme ido. Nadie me necesita. No puedo proteger a nadie. Todos me odian. Debería haberle quitado el cuchillo y corrido para yo mismo enfrentar ese cruel destino. Cambiemos lugares. Cambiemos lugares. ¡Vamos a cambiar lugares, Claus!

Se me revuelve el estómago y vomito. De algún modo encuentro las fuerzas necesarias para ponerme de pie y sigo caminando. Limpio los restos de vomito de mi rostro con mi camiseta y me sostengo de un árbol para no caer. El mareo es cada vez peor, presiento que tengo fiebre y las ganas de vomitar me obligan a inclinarme hacia adelante a cada paso. Las lágrimas vuelven a nublar mi vista pero te veo a lo lejos. Un brazo pasa por debajo de mis brazos, ayudándome a caminar, pero no me giro a descubrir quién es, mi vista está fija en ti, hermano, que a cada paso está más cerca de mí. Susurro tu nombre y me detengo justo frente a ti.

"¡Lucas! ¡Finalmente nos encontramos de nuevo!" Las lágrimas caen de mis ojos y una sutil sonrisa se forma en mis labios. "Soy yo. Claus. Toca mi corazón. ¿Sientes como late?" Trato de tocar su pecho pero mis brazos no me responden. "¡Lucas! No tienes naaaaaaaada de que preocuparte ahora." Su tono alegre de siempre me hace suspirar aliviado y cerrar los ojos un instante. Abro mis parpados otra vez, viéndolo a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, pero sus ojos se vuelven negros y grandes, su sonrisa desaparece y su voz se torna unas octavas más grave, retumbando en mi cabeza. "¡Soy yo! ¡CLAUS!"

Caigo al suelo otra vez, vomitando nuevamente, mesclando en mi boca el horrible sabor acido de mi propio vomito con mis lágrimas saladas. Veo algunas gotas de sangre que resbalan por mis brazos y retiro mis dedos de mis antebrazos, revelando las heridas que mis propias uñas provocaron sin que lo sintiera. Alguien me sacude ligeramente, supongo que es la misma persona que me sostuvo hace unos momentos, pero no puedo entender que me está diciendo.

Trato de decir algo, pero mi garganta está demasiado dañada. Intento incorporarme pero mi fuerza se escapa y me derrumbo completamente contra el piso. Mi mirada sigue fija en el rostro sonriente y deformado de mi hermano que no deja de observarme provocándome más nauseas.

Escucho un gruñido que me hace desviar la vista unos segundos, pero los suficientes para que Claus ya se haya ido y yo finalmente me rinda al dolor.

* * *

***.*.*.*.***

* * *

**¡Gracias a todos por leer!**

Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Mi primer fic dedicado solo a Mother 3 (siempre escribo de SSB) y mi personaje favorito, Lucas.

Desearía haber desarrollado más la trama pero no quise hacerlo tan largo.

Muchas gracias a todos por darse el tiempo de leer n.n


End file.
